


野花冠

by bamblanche



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Beorn's House, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamblanche/pseuds/bamblanche
Summary: 比尔博绝没打算把比翁花田的花揪下来，真的。
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 6





	野花冠

_先生，绚烂的季节已经过去，_

_在这夏日的余晖尚未消逝、_

_令人颤栗的冬天还没有到来之际，_

_当令最美的花卉，_

_只有康乃馨和有人称为自然界的私生儿的斑石竹；_

_我们这村野的园中不曾种植他们，_

_我也不想去采一两枝来。_

_——《冬天的故事》莎士比亚 朱生豪译_

比尔博摸了摸圆鼓鼓的肚子，心满意足地从巨大的木桩上爬下来。他右手护住塞了三个苹果的衣兜，轻手轻脚地从还沉浸在蜂蜜酒、面包和奶酪中的矮人伙伴身边走开，走到沐浴着午后阳光的花园中去。

他绝对不是想去看看那几匹温顺的长毛马儿——柔软的鬃毛在两侧甩来甩去，就连厚重的蹄冠也毛茸茸的，比夏尔的小马优雅多了。他捏捏口袋确保苹果没有掉出来。只是不小心装了三个苹果，那就勉为其难地分两个给她们吧。比尔博从前门绕过去，带着点专业人士的敬佩之情，慢吞吞地趟过比翁的菜园。土壤没有积水，粘度恰好，垄的高度能恰好将蔬果盛住但又不至于影响它们生长。可为什么这里的萝卜长得比他的小腿肚子还高？比尔博在心中记上一笔，临走前得跟比翁讨点萝卜和南瓜种子。

他走到木屋的背面，有些失落地发现马儿不在牧场上。草场空荡荡的，阳光给草尖镀上一层金色。微风拂过，草浪翻腾着向他的方向涌动。比尔博回想起小时候偷偷跑到夏尔边界的树林边上，找棵形状适合的树靠着坐下，盯着浮动的青草美美地打上一个盹儿。待到睁开眼睛，太阳已经挂在树梢上。于是他一边往家走，一边把长在树根上、最鲜美的蘑菇揪下来包在手绢里。虽然这些蘑菇能炖一锅美味的汤，但他也免不了受母亲的责骂——这是你姥姥绣的手绢，可不是让你包蘑菇的！

比尔博回过神，双目游移地随便看着，心想找棵树坐下来睡午觉。假如比翁的奶酪足够诱人——也足够充足的话，或许他们可以待到后天启程。至少他能过上两天白天发呆夜里睡觉的清净日子。正盘算着，他想起来小屋侧面的花田。在他们来的路上，比尔博注意到比翁的木屋与森林之间有一片花田，是刻意栽种的，花田边支楞着几棵橡树。有鸡冠花、紫色的苜蓿，还有一大片低矮的白色苜蓿花。从远处都能闻到香甜的花蜜气味*。在橡树的阴凉中打盹再适合不过，毕竟还没到秋天，他们一路上走过来都热坏了。于是比尔博提脚往花田走去。

然而令他懊恼的是，就连这睡午觉的好地方都已经被人捷足先登。中间那棵橡树底下靠着团黑乎乎的东西，似乎是睡着了，一动不动。看起来像只小黑熊。他不知道比翁有没有孩子，于是受好奇心驱使，小心翼翼地走过去，掏出一个苹果防身——没有动物不喜欢苹果，对吧？

当比尔博走到花田边上时，他才开始暗自嘲笑自己简直不可理喻。凡是用脑子想想，都能明白一只熊（更别提警惕性强的换皮人了）在日头高照的时候靠在树底下打盹是多么诡异的一番场景。但比尔博同时又有点恍然大悟般的欣喜。他后知后觉的意识到，自己确实从午饭前就没看见他的身影了。倚在橡树上的分明是另一个偶尔想要远离喧闹同伴的人。黑色的头发不像平常留一束在后面，而是完全散下来披在肩头。他睡得熟，完全没有意识到有人靠近他，但还是把双臂架在胸前，这样能够更快抽出身侧的武器，也能保护胸口。他略微垂着头，面部锋利的棱角不知是因为梦还是周遭略带嗡嗡声的开阔环境而显得柔和许多。肩膀随着呼吸一起一伏，确实像一只放下警惕的小黑熊。想到这里，比尔博忍不住提起嘴角。多新奇的画面，索林·橡木盾睡在橡木树底下。

但离索林还有五步远的地方，比尔博忽然驻足犹豫了起来。他担心再往前走会惊扰到索林，要知道他前几个月清醒的时候从未见着他们领队睡下，这对于他说也是久违的休息。他知道自己最好走开，去远一点的草场找找那些马儿，或者回去再研究一下菜园里的南瓜，而不是站在两行紫白色的苜蓿中间，像一只因为花蜜太过丰腴而开心得头昏脑胀的蜜蜂一样转来转去，盯着花丛中格格不入的野花——

——这一行的苜蓿已经到盛花期了，花瓣有的都垂了下来——索林睡着的时候意外显得很温和——那一行是白色的，但是为什么里面混了几朵紫红色的斑石竹？不同的花蜜混在一起，可会影响蜂蜜的口味——耳边掠过的是风声，还是谁的呼吸声——话说石竹的花蜜真的好吃吗？苜蓿花蜜是有保证的，夏尔每年入秋的集市上总有几家买苜蓿花蜜的，装在小玻璃瓶子里，贴上淡蓝色的标签——偏白的皮肤总是很衬蓝色眼睛，他有点想留下来假如待会有机会能够端详一番——怎么想石竹都是不速之客，而长在这里的几朵奶油色的康乃馨虽说是名贵的花朵，但显然不是比翁自己栽的，不遵循花朵的排布顺序——他一直觉得索林身上的颜色太单调了，他曾经听巴林说过，蓝色是埃雷博王室的主色调，不是蓝雪花那样轻飘飘的浅蓝色，而是一种叫“堇青石”的宝石蓝。比尔博猜测可能跟染布店里面的那种染料的蓝色差不多吧，毕竟他连“堇”字都不知道是哪个字，更别提见过它了。正想着，比尔博脚边又踢到几束长到花垄外的蓝雪花。粗心的比翁，他的蜂蜜酒这么好喝简直是个奇迹。他不满地咕哝着，下意识弯腰把花拽了出来。然后愣在原地。

不知不觉，他把野花都拔了出来，鲜艳的一大束捧在怀里。

虽说是打着一切为了花蜜味道的旗号，比尔博也忍不住暗暗责备自己暴殄天物。这又不是在家，能把漂亮的野花插到床头窗边的瓶瓶罐罐里面；退而求其次，把花瓣摘下来压平整做成书签或者半永久的装饰品也不错，可就瞧他们十四个人（再加一个时不时缺席的巫师）上刀山下火海一路坎坷的旅程，这些可怜的花瓣不在一天之内化成灰烬就算幸运的了；他总不能捧着花大摇大摆地回到比翁的房子，在一群嘴角还站着面包渣、面色微醺的矮人面前对比翁说 _嗨我路过你的花园看到里面有几朵颜色不一样的花所以我自作主张把它们全揪下来了也许插到这些木头缝里会让你的屋子好看一些而且我敢肯定你的花蜜不是因为这些野花变得好吃的_ ——比尔博惊恐地摇了摇头，比翁或许会把他一脚踩扁也说不定。和夹在书里的花瓣一样。

他走到一棵树下，顺着树干滑下来，苦恼地盯着手里的花束。斑石柱（花瘦长）、康乃馨（花枝偏硬）、蓝雪花（小且花瓣偏软，茎细），要是能做把它们组合成同一个东西就好了——紫红色，乳白色，浅蓝色的花交织在一起，再插上零散的叶子，用黑色一衬会显得亮晶晶的，带有很沉静的气质。下一刻，比尔博才惊恐地意识到自己的视线飘到了右侧另一棵树下谁的头发上面。

一顶花冠。她母亲以前在春天都会摘些野花给他编花冠，他已经看过无数次编花的手法。只是还没给哪个霍比特姑娘编过花就是了。他的头发是浅棕色的，所以一般只用浅色的花——撑不起过于鲜艳的颜色。但是黑色就好办了。会让花显得很轻盈。不如说怎么戴都好看。先用稍硬一点的康乃馨搭出架子，然后间隔着编进斑石柱，稍软一点的花茎缠好，用小巧的蓝雪花衬在下面，最后往已经固定好的茎中插入绿色的叶子调和一下。比尔博慢悠悠地把花摊在前面，按照色彩、大小分好类，接着开始编花冠。花田里不知名的虫慵懒地叫着，蜜蜂在苜蓿中穿梭，有时也会飞到远一点的鸡冠花丛中。比尔博时不时向右瞥一眼，确任索林还睡着便会稍稍松一口气。一阵清爽的风吹得头顶的树冠发出飒飒的声响，几粒绿色的橡果从树上掉下来，撞到地上发出清脆的响声。比尔博放下快编完的花冠，盯着看了一会儿饱满的青色橡果，接着腾出一只手拣了最好看的一颗揣到口袋里。橡果顺着苹果间的缝隙滑到衣兜的底部，好端端地待着。比尔博又暗暗想着把它带回夏尔种下——假如他的口袋不破洞的话。

好了。他把花冠举起来端详一番，远处紫色的花圃失焦变得模糊。他希望没有编得太松垮。不会从头顶漏下去，从花冠变成围巾。比尔博起身，拍拍裤子上的土，双手架住花冠，郑重地呼出一口气，眨眨眼睛。他觉得他一定是疯了才会决定做接下来的这件事。

 _那是为了不浪费揪下来的花_ 。一个声音在他脑海中说道。

 **是啊，但你为什么最开始把这些野花揪下来呢？** 另一个声音调笑道。

 _它们可不是什么野花，它们是夏末最美、最珍贵的花卉_ 。 _只能在夏尔的边界找到。村子里都不种。_ 他转身，蹑手蹑脚地走过去。索林仍以原来的姿势靠着树睡着，如同一尊石像。

**所以还是为了比翁的花蜜？**

_当然是为了比翁的花蜜… …顺便还有一个空荡荡的头顶。黑色长发。加着点银丝的。带上王冠一定很好看。一顶当令的王冠。_

**你看。**

比尔博泄气地来到索林面前，小心翼翼地把花冠放到他的头上，特意向上靠，以免顺着头顶的倾斜滑下去。他屏住呼吸，静静地近距离打量了一会儿，然后退后两步，审视自己的得意之作。

**你没揪点薰衣草啊？就在地头上。那边。**

_闭嘴。矮人不讲究这个。我宁愿信他们有一整套讲不同矿石怎么传递示爱信息的词典也不信他们能分得清薰衣草和苜蓿。而且薰衣草和斑石竹的颜色重了——这样才好看。_ 比尔博满意地点点头，走回自己的橡树下。他抻了抻懒腰，感觉肩头沉甸甸的，也有些困倦，于是找了个舒服的姿势坐下来，半眯着眼睛欣赏自己编的花冠。 _我待会就把它拿下来，挂到比翁的斧子把上。_

阳光透过轻薄的花瓣，在索林的脸上打上一层柔软的光晕。比尔博感受着午后的暖意拥着自己，迷迷瞪瞪地想起幽谷园中被花藤缠绕的精灵石像。花朵与石头。丰饶与贫瘠。霍比特人从不想将花朵“浪费”在石头上面，他们只有房子前的台阶是石头做的。因为那样很耐用。在繁花似锦的春天和夏天，单纯的霍比特人参加花卉培育的评选，将花团挂在门楣上、回廊间……母亲编制花冠待在家人头上；年轻人将爱意倾吐进花朵，编成饰物送给喜欢的霍比特人；亲戚们在春夏之交的某一天清晨聚在一起，为逝去亲友的墓前献上花束…比尔博…喜欢蓝雪花…不仅仅是因为夏尔…不常见到…还…因为… …

他在夏风的吹拂下陷入浅眠。

——

待到比尔博睁开眼睛，太阳已经挂在树梢上了。他呆滞地用目光描摹着头顶树冠的轮廓，直到头脑完全清醒过来，他才想起自己在哪里。以及睡着前在干什么。在干什么事之前做了什么。以及他忘了做什么。

比尔博猛地跳起来，感到眩晕的同时，一个不规则的东西从他头上掉下来，拍在脸上。他脸忙把那个东西扒拉下来，一瞬间还以为树上的蜂巢糊在脸上自己要完蛋了，结果定睛一看手上拽着一个花冠。

紫红色、乳白色和浅蓝色交织的花冠。

一些插进去的叶子已经快固定不住了，松松垮垮地卡在花茎之间。康乃馨和斑石竹的花瓣都有点打蔫，小小的花瓣向内卷，边缘有些发黑。

比尔博愣愣地盯着手中的花圈，摸了摸头顶，接着转过身去。果然，右手边的橡树底下没有人。他有些失落地走过去，以为一切是个梦。

但那棵树下有许多散落的蓝雪花花瓣。其中有一朵完整的蓝雪花，被放在了花瓣的正中央。周围的土块稍微隆起，有翻动的迹象。又一阵风吹过来，捎上预示着傍晚的凉意，将地面上的花瓣吹起来。

埋在地上的蓝雪花花瓣轻轻晃动着。

比尔博转头望向比翁闲适而宁静的木屋。远处，几匹黑白相间的廷克马已经结束森林中的漫步，惬意地在草场上慢跑。

比尔博觉得是回去的时间了。或许所有人都在等他。他迈动脚步。

**夏末最美、最珍贵的花卉。**

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档  
> 注*词句来源于原书比翁的花园那一章


End file.
